


Quel giorno pioveva

by HolieErde



Series: Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: Dopo aver lasciato Lance alle cure dei medici, Shiro e Keith si preparano alla loro nuova vita insieme.





	Quel giorno pioveva

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment di "Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno". Per comprendere appieno questa storia è consigliata la lettura della precedente.  
> Questa storia partecipa al contest "Rainy time" di Fanwriter.it, prompt: scie di pioggia sui vetri.  
> Word count: 2875

Quel giorno pioveva. Le gocce d’acqua si infrangevano con forza sulla navicella di Shiro, mentre questa si adagiava a terra di fronte l’ospedale. Al suo interno, il rumore tamburellante della pioggia sembrava la giusta musica d’accompagnamento all’umore agitato dei suoi passeggeri.

Shiro si affannava a destra e manca tra piccoli scompartimenti e pacchi non ancora consegnati, arraffando senza cura ciò che gli serviva e gettandolo in un borsone. Keith, troppo teso anche solo per muoversi, teneva stretto tra le braccia Lance, ancora avvolto nella stessa coperta con la quale lo avevano portato fuori dall’Animanial.

«Fa freddo fuori, non puoi uscire così.» Shiro rovistò freneticamente tra il contenuto di un piccolo guardaroba d’emergenza. «Metti questi.» disse lanciando ai suoi piedi un grosso giaccone impermeabile e un paio di stivaloni.

Keith osservò per un attimo gli indumenti, poi Shiro e quindi Lance, che continuava a dormire respirando molto affannosamente. Facendo scivolare lentamente l’alteano sul sedile, si tirò in piedi e infilò gli stivali sui piedi nudi. Erano larghi e scomodi, ma continuare a camminare scalzo non sembrava una buona idea. Indossò anche il giaccone, che gli arrivava comicamente oltre le ginocchia. Il suo nuovo outfit era decisamente meno sensuale del pantaloncino di similpelle che portava al di sotto.

«Andiamo, presto.» lo incalzò Shiro. L’alfa prese tra le braccia il corpo esamine di Lance, avvolgendolo più che poteva nella coperta. Gli posò un bacio sulla testa zuppa di sudore, quindi uscì dall’astronave aprendo un ombrello per riparare entrambi dalla pioggia battente. Le grandi ali meccaniche dell’alteano lo intralciavano, rendendogli difficile tenere il ragazzo con un solo braccio e reggere l’ombrello con l’altra mano.

Keith afferrò il borsone e lo seguì fuori, accontentandosi del riparo fornito dal cappuccio e dalla lunghezza del giaccone. Mano a mano che si avvicinavano alle porte dell’ospedale, il suo senso di ansia cresceva. Gli sembrava che da un momento all’altro il prezioso equilibrio in cui era sopravvissuto fino a quel momento potesse spezzarsi, decretando la fine o il continuo della sua vita.

Una volta dentro l’ospedale, Shiro gettò a terra l’ombrello, richiamando l’attenzione di un infermiere. Questo a sua volta allertò dei dottori e subito fu portata una barella. Un folto gruppo di persone si accalcò attorno a loro, levando l’omega dalle braccia dell’uomo.

Spinto indietro dalla calca, Keith non riuscì a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Le parole gridate e le indicazioni dei dottori non avevano alcun senso per lui. Rimase immobile a poca distanza da tutta quella confusione, osservando lo spettacolo di fronte a lui come se fosse qualcosa di lontano e completamente astratto. Neanche si accorse che il borsone gli fu strappato di mano in un momento imprecisato di tutto quel movimento.

«Keith.»

La voce di Shiro al suo orecchio lo fece sobbalzare. Sbattendo gli occhi, l’omega si accorse che i dottori erano andati via, portando con loro anche la barella con Lance.

«Ti senti bene?» domandò l’alfa, abbassandogli il cappuccio zuppo che non si era ancora levato. Il ragazzo era pallido e sembrava confuso.

Alzando il volto a guardare l’uomo, Keith sentì uscire la propria voce in un gracidio rauco. «Ce la farà?»

Shiro osservò i suoi occhi scuri, lucidi di lacrime. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non poteva mentirgli. Optò quindi per la verità: «Non lo so.»

Le sue parole fecero gelare nuovamente il piccolo ibrido. Lo sguardo di Keith tornò ad essere fuori fuoco e Shiro capì che doveva assolutamente portarlo fuori da lì.

«Aspetta un attimo.» si allontanò verso il banco dell’accettazione, dove lasciò ad un addetto alcuni dei documenti che aveva messo nel borsone. Mettendosi la borsa in spalla tornò da Keith.

«Vieni, andiamo via.» gli rimise il cappuccio e raccolse l’ombrello dimenticato accanto alla porta. Quindi lo prese per mano e tornarono sulla navicella.

 

Keith tornò nuovamente in sé quando sentì i motori arrestarsi. Aldilà del vetro inondato dalla pioggia, poteva intravedere una grande costruzione rettangolare. Dai numerosi ingressi ne entravano ed uscivano alieni di tutte le razze.

«Dove siamo?» chiese con un filo di voce.

«Al grande magazzino spaziale. Penso che questo sia il più famoso di tutto Calbri.» rispose Shiro con un sorriso genuino, come se l’ansia di prima fosse già cosa dimenticata.

Il ragazzo lasciò che la tranquillità trasmessa dall’alfa lo contagiasse e si rilassò. Shiro sospirò mentalmente, vedendolo finalmente calmarsi. Doveva distrarlo, oppure Keith si sarebbe fatto venire una crisi di nervi continuando a pensare a Lance. Portarlo a comprare il necessario per la nuova vita assieme sembrava un buon compromesso.

L’interno del magazzino era vasto. Gli scaffali sembravano allinearsi all’infinito, esponendo in modo ordinato ogni genere di merce, mentre centinaia di clienti si muovevano tra questi spingendo i loro carrelli.

Shiro ne prese uno a sua volta e si addentrò tra le corsie portando con sé Keith. Mentre raggiungevano il reparto alimentari, osservò come la coda dell’altro uscisse dal fondo del cappotto, ondeggiando in un moto oscillatorio regolare. Perfetto. Si era calmato e stava iniziando a divertirsi.

Il carrello fu presto riempito dei cibi più vari, tutto sotto l’attenta sorveglianza dell’omega che, sebbene non discutesse di ciò che veniva scelto, osservava con interesse qualsiasi cosa venisse presa. L’unico mugolio di protesta gli venne fuori quando Shiro sorpassò la sezione dei dolci, facendo per procedere oltre.

L’uomo di voltò, notando che Keith si era piantato davanti uno degli scaffali, guardando avidamente le confezioni.

«C’è qualcosa che vuoi?» gli chiese tornando sui suoi passi.

«Sì ma…tanto non posso averlo, no? I soldi sono tuoi e decidi tu cosa comprare.» rispose Keith con voce mogia.

Shiro aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Assolutamente no. Sentiti libero di chiedere quello che vuoi. Tu e Lance ormai fate parte della famiglia e non sarebbe giusto non lasciar decidere anche a voi cosa mangiare. Chiedi tutto quello che desideri, va bene?»

Il ragazzo sorrise, prendendo a scodinzolare più velocemente. Grazie al permesso accordatogli riempì una parte del carrello con una buona varietà di dolci, scegliendo cose che potessero piacere sia a lui che a Lance.

Dopo aver preso il cibo, si spostarono verso la sezione di prodotti per la casa. Shiro aveva bisogno di nuove lenzuola e coperte adesso che non era più da solo, così fece incetta di tutto quello che poteva servire ai suoi nuovi coinquilini.

Indeciso tra due diversi tipi di piumone, si voltò per chiedere consiglio a Keith, ma trovò il ragazzo a qualche passo di distanza, con le braccia affondate in una cesta di coperte colorate. «Cosa stai facendo?»

Keith tirò fuori dal mucchio una coperta di un bel rosso acceso e se la portò al naso per sentirne l’odore. «Scelgo le coperte. Ci servono per il nido.» Sprimacciando ancora il plaid selezionato, decise che poteva andar bene. «Questa mi piace. Non ha un odore forte e penso che prenderà facilmente il nostro.»

«Ah, ok.» Shiro si sentì improvvisamente in imbarazzo e fuori luogo. Non aveva mai costruito un nido per un omega, ma sapeva che era una cosa importante per la quale servivano materiali scelti con cura.

Sempre tenendo la coperta rossa in mano, Keith continuò a frugare fino a che non ne trovò anche una di un blu che gli piacesse. «E questa è per Lance.» sorrise, mettendole entrambe nel carrello. Già poteva immaginare l’altro che si avvolgeva nel morbido tessuto preparandosi a dormire. L’avrebbe adorata, ne era certo.

Sempre più carichi di prodotti, si spostarono quindi nel reparto abbigliamento.

«Dobbiamo prendere un bel po’ di vestiti. Non posso lasciarvi andare in giro con quelle due cose che vi hanno lasciato quelli del locale.» disse Shiro mentre guardava delle felpe. Trovatane una che gli sembrava della taglia di Keith, la prese e l’avvicinò al ragazzo, per compararne le misure. «Penso che questa vada bene.»

L’ibrido arricciò il naso al colore acceso del capo. «Non la voglio. Non mi piace il giallo.»

L’alfa ridacchiò. Quindi aveva una preferenza sui colori. Interessante. Forse era per questo che prima aveva perso tutto quel tempo a cercare una coperta che gli piacesse.

«Quale vuoi allora?» chiese.

Keith tergiversò un pochino passando in rassegna i capi esposti e alla fine scelse tutta una serie di abiti dai colori scuri. Nero e grigio la facevano da padroni, ma nel mucchio finì anche qualcosa di rosso.

Mentre quello sceglieva per sé stesso, Shiro accumulò a sua volta degli abiti per Lance, facendo più attenzione alla taglia, che doveva essere all’incirca quella di Keith, che al colore. Selezionò per l’alteano principalmente capi caldi e comodi. Prese qualcosa anche dal reparto speciale di “abiti di conforto per omega”, che si contraddistinguevano per il tessuto speciale in grado di adattarsi al profumo dell’individuo. Sebbene il loro costo fosse piuttosto alto, Shiro non si fece scrupoli.

«Di queste non c’è la taglia.» lo richiamò improvvisamente la voce di Keith, che era già passato alle scarpe. Con una mano reggeva precariamente due scatole di scarpe, mentre con l’altra agitava un paio di pantofole pelose decisamente troppo grandi per lui.

«Scegline un altro paio. Non puoi prenderle così grosse.»

«Ma io voglio queste!» si impuntò lui, muovendo la coda a scatti.

«Lo avevo capito, ma se non c’è la taglia, poi cosa te ne fai? Ti starebbero scomode. Quest’altre proprio non ti piacciono?» gli propose delle ciabatte molto simili.

«Non hanno il pelo.» gli fece notare con uno sbuffo.

Shiro iniziò ad innervosirsi un pochino. C’era ancora molto da fare, tra cui sistemare la casa per i nuovi ospiti. Non gli andava di perdere tempo così. Decise quindi di giocare sporco. «Però ci sono anche in azzurro. Potresti prenderne di uguali per Lance.»

Keith abboccò subito all’amo, immaginandosi nella sua testa la splendida immagine di lui e Lance con le pantofole coordinate. «Va bene!» rispose elettrizzato e finalmente poterono spostarsi oltre.

 

La parte più divertente per Keith giunse però alla fine del giro, mentre si dirigevano alle casse. Shiro si rese conto di aver perso il ragazzo quando non lo sentì rispondere a una domanda che gli aveva fatto. Ormai abituato al trovarlo di fronte a qualcosa, si voltò. L’omega si era nuovamente bloccato e stavolta guardava con occhi luccicanti un pallone che teneva tra le mani. Shiro riconobbe la palla come una di quelle in plastica plurideformabile policroma che venivano usate durante le partite di calcio spaziale.

«È bella.» disse Keith con aria sognante, osservando come il pallone cambiasse colore ogni volta che veniva mosso. Sembrava che sotto la sua superficie fosse presente una densa massa d’acqua colorata.

«Sì, questi palloni sono molto belli. Lo vuoi?»

L’omega annuì con la testa. «Non ne ho mai avuto uno.»

«Allora prendilo.»

«E questi cosa sono?» non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a posare la palla nel carrello che già stava puntando ad un’altra, stavolta una molto grande e dall’aspetto morbido. Era così grande da arrivare più o meno alla vita di Keith.

«Palloni da usare nei giochi all’aperto.» spiegò Shiro.

Keith neanche domandò. Si limitò a voltarsi e a guardarlo con occhi lucidi.

Shiro sospirò. «Forza, prendi anche quello, va bene.»

Il ragazzo si caricò tra le braccia l’enorme palla colorata e si diresse felice come una pasqua verso le casse, al suo seguito uno Shiro rassegnato.

 

Quando arrivarono a casa non aveva ancora smesso di piovere e Keith era di nuovo tornato mogio, come se tutto il suo buonumore si fosse esaurito una volta uscito dal negozio. Dovettero fare più viaggi per portare dentro tutti gli acquisti, facendo sì che l’ingresso si trasformasse in una distesa di acqua e fanghiglia.

Shiro posò a terra l’ultimo scatolone mentre l’altro trasportava la palla da giardino, che aveva richiesto un viaggio a parte. Si tolse quindi le scarpe, lasciandole in un angolo e sfilò il giaccone, appendendolo all’attaccapanni. Keith lo imitò in silenzio, levando con qualche difficoltà dai piedi gli scarponi troppo grossi. Quasi cadde nel farlo, perdendo l’equilibrio mentre si sorreggeva su una sola gamba. L’alfa lo riprese al volo, evitandogli uno scontro con il pavimento.

«Tutto a posto?» lo rimise in piedi, scansando con un calcio le calosce incriminate.

«Sì…è solo che mi è tornato in mente Lance e mi sono distratto.» ammise il ragazzo.

Non sapendo bene cosa rispondere, l’uomo rimase zitto, tornando a dedicarsi alla spesa. Keith, rendendosi conto di averlo messo a disagio, si ammutolì a sua volta. Nessuno dei due parlò per un po’, la tensione provocata dal pensiero di Lance che aleggiava su di loro. Per Shiro sarebbe stato facile rispondere, di nuovo, che tutto sarebbe filato liscio, ma non poteva farlo, era più forte di lui. L’altro invece non trovava le parole adatte per scusarsi o iniziare un nuovo discorso. Se ci fosse stato Lance, ci avrebbe pensato lui a rompere il ghiaccio con qualche battuta o una domanda.

Alla fine fu Shiro a farsi coraggio e a parlare.

«Vieni, ti mostro la casa.»

Keith lo seguì attraverso l’abitazione. Il fabbricato era molto articolato, con un ampio piano inferiore ed uno superiore, più piccolo. Il piano terra era diviso in numerosi spazi, tra i quali il salotto e la cucina. Tre camere e due bagni erano distribuiti nella parte posteriore, dove un corridoio dedicato creava un’atmosfera più riservata. Di sopra c’erano altre due stanze che Shiro aveva adibito a stanzini, più un altro bagno e una spaziosa sala hobby, dove si trovavano gli attrezzi da palestra dell’uomo. Il giardino correva invece attorno a tutta la casa, delimitato da una folta siepe fiorita.

«Se pensi che possa piacervi di più stare sopra, possiamo liberare una di queste camere e farne la vostra stanza.» propose Shiro.

L’omega rifletté un attimo sulla proposta, ma poi scosse la testa. «No, è meglio una delle camere di sotto, quella vicina alla tua. Per una questione di…sicurezza.»

Shiro era l’unico punto saldo ed affidabile a cui potevano fare riferimento su quel nuovo pianeta, per questo Keith non aveva intenzione di allontanarsene troppo. Anche se si trattava di stare sempre nella stessa casa, preferiva dormire il più vicino possibile a lui. Per una volta in vita sua voleva sentirsi protetto e tranquillo.

L’altro non obiettò sulla sua decisione, così tornarono di sotto ed iniziarono a preparare la stanza. Mentre Shiro si occupava di stendere le lenzuola nuove sul letto a due piazze, Keith si dedicò alla creazione di un piccolo nido in un angolo. Accumulando cuscini e coperte appositamente comprati, formò una morbida alcova dove lui e Lance sarebbero entrati perfettamente. Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, si voltò per vedere che anche l’altro aveva finito di sistemare. Ora il letto era coperto da un piumone violetto, coordinato con le lenzuola che avevano scelto assieme.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti a sistemare i vestiti o preferisci farlo da solo mentre preparo la cena?» chiese Shiro vedendolo avvicinarsi.

«Posso fare da solo. Vai pure a cucinare.» lo congedò.

Keith rimase quindi solo a riempire l’armadio ed in cassetti con gli indumenti. Ripose tutti quelli che erano stati comprati per lui nella parte sinistra dell’armadio, ad esclusione di un paio di pantaloni e di una maglietta, che abbandonò sul letto con l’intenzione di indossarli più tardi. Quando però arrivò il momento di dedicarsi ai panni di Lance, sentì un nodo salirgli alla gola. Si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza deglutendo, gli occhi appannati di lacrime e un maglione azzurro stretto tra le mani. Cercò in tutti i modi di calmarsi ma non ci riuscì. Le lacrime ebbero la meglio e si ritrovò a piangere con il volto affondato nel tessuto. Istintivamente cercò l’odore dell’alteano, annusando il tessuto, ma non c’era alcun profumo sul maglione. Se lo allontanò dal viso con uno scatto secco e, rimproverandosi per la propria debolezza, impilò velocemente i vestiti nei cassetti. Sistemò gli indumenti un po’ alla rinfusa, perché le lacrime proprio non volevano fermarsi e non riusciva quindi a vedere bene.

Ci volle un po’ perché si placasse.

I rumori provenienti della cucina gli arrivavano debolmente alle orecchie attraverso le stanze, mentre, rannicchiato nell’angolo più remoto del letto, fissava disperato il nido che giaceva vuoto dall’altra parte della stanza. Osservando intensamente il mucchio di cuscini e coperte, si rese conto di quanto li avessi sistemati in modo che rispecchiassero quelli che si erano lasciati indietro all’Animanial. Aveva inconsciamente ricreato una copia del vecchio nido, forse nella speranza che Lance si materializzasse lì dentro. Ma sapeva già che non era possibile.

Inginocchiandosi sul letto, si avvicinò alla finestra sopra la sua testa per guardare fuori. Le gocce di pioggia continuavano ancora e ancora a cadere, infrangendosi sul vetro e disegnando su questo figure complicate e prive di senso. Keith seguì col dito il tracciato di una goccia più grossa, rincorrendo la sua scia irregolare mano a mano che scendeva lungo la finestra, inglobando tutto quello che trovava sul suo cammino, fino a sparire oltre il margine dell’infisso.

Lance era lì fuori, probabilmente in una stanza simile, ma senza finestre e con tanti macchinari. Era da qualche parte dove sicuramente non poteva vedere la pioggia. Era in un posto che non conosceva e certamente non stava pensando a lui, perché forse era addormentato e poteva solo sognare.

Da quando l’avevano lasciato all’ospedale, Lance si era trasformato nel gatto di Schrӧdinger. Poteva essere vivo, salvato dalle mani dei medici. Oppure poteva essere morto, un cadavere già in decomposizione abbandonato nell’obitorio. Mentre guardava le gocce cadere, Keith non sapeva se lo avrebbe riabbracciato o compianto.

 

 


End file.
